thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaska
While Al's sanity is sometimes in question, this first wave Freelancer known for holding conversations with the inanimate ship has never offered any doubts in his effectiveness as a fighter and interrogator. Personality Out of all of the first-generation freelancers, there is little doubt that Alaska is the most sadistic. While other freelancers also have penchants for violence, Agent Alaska has been known to not only enjoy inciting physical pain, but inflicting mental anxieties and trauma as well. He knows that other people think he's crazy and seems to relish this fact, even going so far as to claim to talk to oneself as his own personal "thing." But above all, much like his namesake, Alaska is consistently cold, aloof, and in control, once even going so far as to critique his interrogator while captured by Insurrectionists. Relationships General Alaska tends to have too little interaction with other agents due to his antisocial tendencies to form notable relationships, that said he has managed to forge connections with a few select agents. Florida Due to their vastly divergent personalities and the fact that they're roommates, Alaska and Florida were off to a rough start from the get-go. Tensions built up between the two, with Alaska seeing Florida as outdated and irrelevant, and Florida seeing Alaska as rude, disrespectful, and in need of an attitude adjustment. During the training match that ensued after certain comments on a bed-ridden Pennsylvania, Florida earned Alaska's begrudging respect by defeating him in one-on-one combat, in spite of his older age. Massachusetts Another relationship defined by divergence, Massachusett's and Alaska's interactions tend to be defined by Massa's compassionate tendencies clashing head-on with Alaska's sadism. This had been observed several times, most notably surrounding the "Pennsylvania Incident" and subsequent hospitalisation of said agent. These two have yet to resolve any of said tensions however, the resulting confrontations are typically one-sided and entirely verbal in nature, a sort of "calling out" of one side or the other. Pennsylvania This is by far the most notable relationship Alaska has. If Pensylvania were a powder keg, then Alaska would be a lit match. During the early period of the project, these two constantly competed with each other both on the leaderboard and in social issues. At first, it would seem as though Alaska enjoyed nothing more than getting a rise out of Penn's legendary temper. However, as time went on and Penn learned to gain control of his anger, these confrontations have happened much less frequently. While still not "friends," they have grown to respect one another, with Alaska even going so far as to predict Penn's victory against Maine in their hand-to-hand confrontation. Skills and Abilities Stealth and Speed Alaska has demonstrated many times that he can move at a very fast pace while remaining silent, a tactic he will often use to frighten and confuse his targets. He's also aware of how to move so that he remains undetected on Motion Trackers, although this greatly reduces his speed. Close Combat While not one of the top melee combatants in the project, Alaska can still more than hold his own against standard opponents. This is especially true while he's armed with a knife. He has shown great skill at anticipating an opponents moves before they make them, which can give him an edge over slower fighters. Logic and Deduction Alaska seems to have an almost savant ability to collect information from the world around him. For example, if most people would notice a draft, then Alaska would most likely feel the draft, wonder how there could possibly be a draft on a military space ship, identify the source, and then proceed to predict that the maintenance crew has been held up somewhere else rather than fixing this little ventilation bug, a condition most likely linked to the reel of conduction wire that went missing during Georgia's watch. Interrogation Alaska's deductive skills and sadistic nature make him the perfect sort of person to interrogate captured hostiles, a task he pulls off with both pleasure and practised ease. He can quickly find the chinks in a person's mental defences and has no qualms with applying just the right kind pressure to cause a person to break down, giving up the vital information he needs. It also helps that he just plain likes hurting people. Themes Moi The first recurring theme was introduced mere moments after Alaska's own introduction: the female apparition is known only as Moi (pronounced like the French word). She appears to be purely a product of Alaska's own mind, a female manifestation of the Mother Of Invention. Alaska often talks to her and listens intently to the ship's "responses," typically sticking to the topics of the ship's specifications. This is perhaps an extension of Alaska's highly deductive mindset: he is trying to identify the ship's components by the sounds they make. However, Moi has also attempted to serve as a sorely-needed conscience to Alaska, often with disastrous results. The most recent incident involved Alaska physically striking her, before she apparently leaves him. It is unknown if she will ever return. Underestimation Alaska's almost clinical reliance on logic and deduction can sometimes leave him blinded to the possibility that people can hide things from him and genuinely surprise him. This has been shown in multiple instances where he has been certain of a person's capabilities, only to be proven wrong. This has so far happened when: *Florida defeated him in a training simulation *Pennsylvania overcame his anger *California managed to score a hit on him during a knife simulation Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Interrogators